Abstract Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a major threat to health of older individuals and is a looming public health disaster. Needed solutions in diagnostics and therapeutics will come only through research. Our contribution to this overall project is to provide clinical resources to support the Projects. This includes consensus clinical diagnosis, systematic neuropsychological test results, neuroimaging data, CSF obtained by research quality lumbar puncture, and brain autopsy. Our Core will leverage existing clinical research infrastructure provided by the Stanford AD Center and the Stanford Udall Center. Additional samples also will be provided by our long-time collaborators, Dr. Doug Galasko from the UCSD AD Center, and Dr. Thomas Beach from Banner Research Institute. The Clinical Resource Core's Specific Aims are: 1) Consensus Clinical Diagnosis and Neuropsychological Test Results, 2) CSF Samples and 3) Brain Autopsy .